


Faça-me uma fiel

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Religion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera fazia com que quisesse acreditar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faça-me uma fiel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make me a believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186092) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Gostava de ver humanos entrarem em pânico tentando explicar porque a profeta deles escolheria uma maga Qunari como sua arauto. Nunca gostou de Andrastianos, cheios de ódio, sempre usando sua salvadora há muito morta para justificar foder com gente que nem ela. Então havia Sera. Sera era irritante, mas gentil; temerosa de mágica, mas nunca odiosa com os magos; religiosa, mas não desagradável. A Sera que ela amava e que a amava. Sera fazia com que quisesse acreditar, a fé dela era das pessoas simples, não de igrejas opulentas. E se ela acreditava, talvez Andraste não fosse tão ruim assim.


End file.
